


Bandages for all

by BeatBoiCarrotMuncher76



Series: DBD stories [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Basically everyone else - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatBoiCarrotMuncher76/pseuds/BeatBoiCarrotMuncher76
Summary: Tumblr user Saigontimemd brought it to my attention this ship wasn't too popular so i had some ideas.





	Bandages for all

In the early days of the trails there were only 4 survivors. Claudette could remember these times clearly, seeing as at the time, she was the only healer. Their lovely nurse as Jake would put it. As the survivors kept coming,everyone was broken up into nice little sections based on their skills. 

Nea and Meg could both be excellent distractions when needed. Feng was good with Gens. And of course their came more healers and weird mixes. Claudette and Quinten were good for heals. He provided the med kits and support and Claudette would do the rest. And then, there was David 

David could have been a healer. He had the ambition and the desire to help people. But he just didn't. Their first trial proved to be good for all of them when David had a small grasp at what to do. It was shocking to see someone so open about wishing to attract so much danger towards themselves. But David made it work. 

...........................................................

"If you really want to help out you could always learn some stuff from me."  
"You say that almost every trial Doc'. I'm doing fine right now. I don't see a problem?"  
"My problem is that i don't want you to get hurt. I get worried about you."

David turned around smiling while holding his bloody arm. 

"You worry about me Doc'? That's sweet."  
Claudette huffed and stood up walking towards an injured Dwight, slightly blushing and ignoring Davids pleads.   
...........................................................................................  
"Hey Doc! You're a plant lady ain'tcha?" David shouted from the Fog. Having just returned from the trial he was very bruised despite this he wore a small smile holding a bundle of leaves in his shirt. Claudette moved toward him and away from Ace who nodded and gave a thumbs up as she left. She scoffed and inspected Davids leaves, noticing one special one in particular. 

"David where did you find this?"   
"The farm. Why? Is it useful?"  
"This is pot."   
Davids eyes lit up and he immediately rushed over to a patch of Claudettes flowers and began digging a fair sized hole. 

"Alright Doc', lets get to it."   
Claudette couldn't help but sigh as she immediately took the plant and began to tell David about what he needed ti do if he wamted to keep his plant alive. It was one of the few times she was confident in the realm and David had to admit. It looked great on her.   
............................................................................................

Kate was fun. Kate drew peoplle in like Ace, but she wasn't a loveable asshole. No. She was sweet and kind. On top of that she cared about her companions. She took a liking to Claudette and upon seeing her talk with David she knew what she had to do. 

It started a few small questions here and there. "Do you think Davids cute?" "Wow, David looks so nice today, don't you think so?" 'Oh Claudette, you're so sweet. It's a shocker you're not taken. I have a guy in mind for you." 

Of course Claudette knew what she was doing and while she appreciated her efforts, she didn't really believe her. David was cute but so we're other girls in the trail. David would've liked a girl as brash as he was. Like Feng or Laurie. Hell even Kate. 

Kate was also trying her magic out at on David. His reactions proved to be more useful, albeit David too couldn't bring himself to act upon his desire.   
He agreed with Kate when she said Claudette was pretty and smart and perfect. But she was better off without him.

He was a wreck. It was the reason he had gotten himself into this situation in the first place. He was too much for someone like Claudette to tolerate. Let alone love. She needed a quiet guy. One who was as smart and caring as her. Maybe Jake or Quinten. 

It took everything in Kate not to just make them get together at that point but she waited. When they got together is was going to be perfect. And she had a plan. 

............................................................................................

Feng and Ace were bored. Bored enough that they were willing to join Kate in her quest and pulled in extra trails to bring back better offerings. None of them asked what she would do with them but they found out after a few trials. Kate gathered all her offering and threw them into the fire writing a small note after tossing them all in. In a flash, a guitar appered. Exactly like the one she played back home. Jeff appeared behind the trio, obviously suprised with the fact that instruments could exist here. 

"Didn't wonder wall drag you in here in the first place?"   
"Not now Jeff. We're doing something important here!"  
"Have fun."   
Jeff walked back to the forest before coming back with his own offerings. 

"Whats that for?"  
"Well David isn't going to annoy me anymore with all his complaining so i figured it'd be appropriate to help with the cause." 

The group smiled and Kate began to explain her plan. 

............................................................................................

They chose a nice looking patch of forest and began to clear it out. It took some time and more volunteers than expected but after ehat was belived to be a long day of hard work and Ace sizing up Tapp, they finished. 

Dwight led David to the spot and Meg followed soon after dragging Claudette. Kate began to strum a few cords on her guitar and it became clear what the intention was. Claudette was freaking out. She told Kate that it would never work and now she was going to be so humiliated. David was going to walk up to someone else and dance and be happy and she was going to be so upset and mad at Kate. She decides she didn't want to be around when that happened. As she turned and left she felt a hand grab at her arm. 

"What's the matter Doc'? You getting cold feet or something?"   
"I don't know how to dance." Claudette was bewildered. She couldn't bring herself to believe what was going on. He wasn't leaving her. Instead, David brought her closer and placed his hand on her hip. He guided her hand to his shoulder and began to move in tune with the song. 

"It's alright. I'll teach you." 

It didn't take too long before Claudetter was starting to sway with David in time. She was still weary with her feet but David was quick to help. He always was.   
Kate couldn't be happier. Her plan worked. It was maybe another couple minutes later until the two were so lost in each other that Kate was able to stop and leave. 

Claudette was absolutely certain that she was dreaming. Everything was too much and yet she prayed the dream would never end. She pretended not to be excited that David's head was leaning in closer. She pretended not to be excited about how David continued leaning in. 

And they both pretended not to melt when their lips met.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to suggest a ship leave a comment or complaint in tumblr. This was very much inspired by the Saigontimemd post and i thank them alot.


End file.
